


An American Beauty In New Zealand

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, prompt fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Early in their relationship, Sean surprises Elijah on Valentine’s Day during filming in New Zealand.





	An American Beauty In New Zealand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lbilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/gifts).



> Written for the Valentine special at Live Journal and Dreamwidth in response to a wish from Lbilover, who wanted LOTR RPF, and Valentine's Day in New Zealand.
> 
> Takes place during principal LOTR filming.

It all made sense to Elijah now, why Sean had begged off joining him, Dom and Billy for a drink after the day’s filming, and why he’d insisted on having a key to Elijah’s place _in case of emergencies_. “I can’t believe you did this,” he said, taking in his transformed bedroom in the Wellington house he would call home during the 18-month filming in New Zealand.

“Do you like it?” Sean asked anxiously.

As if there could be any doubt that he would, but as always, Sean was worried, and would be until Elijah put his doubts to rest. “I love it!”

Sean’s face relaxed. “I wasn’t sure how long you’d be out, so I had to rush to get it all done before you got home.”

Lighted candles sat on every flat surface in the room, and bringing his inner Sam into the task, Sean had cleaned up first so Elijah’s slovenly housekeeping was no longer on display anywhere. The centerpiece of the room was the bed, on which Sean had scattered dozens of red rose petals.

[](https://imgur.com/x4DgIeW)

“It’s like something out of a movie,” Elijah mused with obvious delight.

Sean beamed. “I wanted it to be special,” he explained, “because it’s Valentine’s Day, the first since…”

Since they had given in to their growing attraction to each other and spent a passionate night together. Elijah knew Sean was still coming to terms with these new and unexpected feelings, and what they could mean for life as he knew it, which made his surprising Elijah with this incredibly romantic gesture all the more special and meaningful.

Elijah stripped off his clothes, and diving naked onto the middle of the bed, did a gender-bending recreation of Mena Suvari’s memorable scene in _American Beauty_ , rolling around in the rose petals, then covering his chest and crotch with them in an uncanny imitation of the more provocative of the film’s two movie posters. “This is our first Valentine’s Day together, Seanie,” he said, his eyes shining. “Let’s make it one we’ll always remember.”

Sean stared at Elijah lying in the middle of the bed, naked except for the rose petals, and looking to Sean like an offering from the gods. When he finally spoke, his voice was hoarse with his growing desire. “You’re _my_ American Beauty, Elijah,” he said as he began to undress.

After Sean was as naked as Elijah and had joined him on the bed, they made love amid the rose petals all night long, making it a Valentine’s Day that neither would ever forget.


End file.
